Wings Third Part
by GoldenHorse
Summary: WINGS THIRD PART IS OUT!


Chapter 11

Medicine Cats

Moonpaw stood behind Dappledleaf as she told Featherpaw, "You just need to rest for a few days. I'd say only for really 2 or 3 days." Featherpaw nodded. Dappledleaf then turned to Moonpaw. "Ok. Let's start your training. I'll start by teaching you the herbs and what they do. Also, don't forget that the half-moon is tonight." Moonpaw nodded, and excitement fizzed up inside her. Her first half-moon as a medicine cat apprentice! She resisted the urge to jump in the air and followed Dappledleaf as she padded to her herb store. She picked out some seeds wrapped in a leaf. "These are poppy seeds. They help you sleep. I use them when a cat is in serious pain. I don't recommend using them when a wound is infected though, as then it numbs a cat's senses and there is a possibility of death. Got that?" Moonpaw nodded. _Wow. There's so much to learn, even from just one herb!_ She thought. Dappledleaf then put the poppy seeds back and came back with another herb. This one had tiny white flowers and wide leaves. "This is chervil. You can use the sap from the leaves on infected wounds. The roots are also good for bellyache."

"And finally this is lavender." Dappledleaf dropped a plant with purple flowers. "It cures a cat's fever. That's all the herbs. Do you think you can remember them all? We'll go over them tomorrow."

Moonpaw meowed, "I think I can remember them all." Featherpaw had been watching the whole time, but she had fallen asleep at some point, her wings tucked in and her fluffy tail curled around her stomach. Moonpaw looked at her then padded outside and looked at the sky. The sun was halfway down the sky. Dappledleaf appeared from her den with two leaves wrapped up. She dropped one at Moonpaw's paws.

"Eat them quickly. Then you won't be hungry. We're not allowed to eat before we go to the Moonpool." Dappledleaf instructed Moonpaw. Moonpaw obediently unfurled the leaf with her paw and swallowed the herbs. She shook her head with disgust. She reluctantly swallowed the last few and turned to Dappledleaf who was sitting watching the sky.

"They're disgusting!" Moonpaw spat.

"Well it's not catnip, is it? You'll get used to it." Dappledleaf joked, cuffing Moonpaw over the head. Moonpaw stretched, curling her tail over her head. Dappledleaf padded forward, flicking her tail, signalling to Moonpaw to follow.

Dappledleaf stopped at a flowing channel of water. "This stream leads to the Moonpool. We'll wait here for the other medicine cats." After a few moments of waiting, two cats could be seen in the distance and, as they got closer, Moonpaw could see one was a Siamese cat and one was a small brown cat with white paws. The Siamese lifted her tail in greeting and raced over. A brown tom followed her, his slightly fluffy tail streaming out behind him. The Siamese stopped on the other side of the stream and meowed, "Hello Dappledleaf. Who's this?"

Dappledleaf stepped forward and said, "Hello. This is Moonpaw, my apprentice."

"Hello Moonpaw. My name is Poopymint. This is my apprentice, Mudpaw. We are from MeadowClan." Poppymint announced, flicking her tail at the tom beside her.

Mudpaw, the brown tom, meowed proudly, "This is my second half-moon as a medicine cat." Moonpaw instantly disliked him. _He's so arrogant! He's_ _ **already**_ _boasting and I only just met him! What a show-off_. Moonpaw nodded anyway and took a drink. Once she was finished she padded over to Dappledleaf and sat beside her to wait. She noticed Mudpaw kept flashing looks of dislike at her. She glared at him and he looked away, looking over at the lake instead.

"Here comes Spidertail." Dappledleaf meowed, having looked back at JungleClan territory. A black tom, who Moonpaw guessed was Spidertail, was padding toward them, coming from the direction of their camp. Moonpaw was surprised when Dappledleaf and Spidertail exchanged friendly greetings. After all, JungleClan and LeafClan had only just had a battle. _I guess borders don't matter to medicine cats._ Moonpaw thought. Then Cloudfish of OceanClan, an orange tom with white stripes which he explained was somehow in the pattern of a clownfish, arrived and they continued, following the stream to the Moonpool. They stopped beside the Moonpool and Moonpaw gazed at it in wonder.

"Cool, isn't it?" Mudpaw meowed, noticing her looking at the Moonpool, her eyes wide. The others didn't seem to notice the arrogance in his voice and Moonpaw glared at him.

Dappledleaf glanced at him then told Moonpaw, "You must drink from it and then StarClan will grant you sleep, and you will dream." Moonpaw nodded. Poppymint and Mudpaw lay down at the edge, with Spidertail and Cloudfish on either side of them. Dappledleaf lay down next to Cloudfish, so Moonpaw situated herself next to her mentor. She lapped at the water, which was the most delicious water she had ever tasted. She felt herself lowering her head, and she fell asleep as the others around her prepared to talk with StarClan in their sleep.

Moonpaw woke in a starlit forest, like the one where she had died, and looked around for cats emerging through the trees, but there were none. And now that she focused on the forest, it was darker than when she had died, and it seemed foreboding. Then she heard cats yowling and gazed around. Moonpaw crouched, her fur bristling. The yowls were joined by whimpers and kits squealing. And all were filled with fear and loss. Moonpaw's heart pounded and she inspected the forest for the source of the horrible sounds. She could see no cats, and panicked. _Where are you? Show yourself and let me help you!_ A voice spoke softly in Moonpaw's head, and she was surprised she could her it over the yowls and cries.

"Avoid the battle and save them all. Water is your friend and enemy." _Spottedleaf!_ Moonpaw thought.

"Spottedleaf? Where are you? What do you mean?" Moonpaw wailed. The cries of the invisible cats got louder, and suddenly Moonpaw was drowning, falling endlessly in the deep, dark rolling waves.

Moonpaw woke gasping and stood up. She looked wildly from side to side and calmed when she found herself by the Moonpool. The others were only just rising, shaking sleep from their heads. They weren't afraid, preparing to leave for home. She took a deep breath and tried to hide her fear from the other cats. She did notice however that Spidertail had a glint in his eyes that made her shiver.

"Goodbye. See you at the Gathering!" Poppymint said to the others as she bounded away with Mudpaw following. Then Cloudfish said his goodbyes and left for OceanClan.

Finally Spidertail nodded to Dappledleaf and Moonpaw, murmuring, "See you. May StarClan light your path." Dappledleaf returned his parting words and he raced away, becoming a distant figure as he drew further away.

Dappledleaf meowed to Moonpaw, "Come. Then we can discuss what we dreamt of. I can tell something is bothering you." Moonpaw could hardly wait to tell Dappledleaf everything. They trotted into camp and Dappledleaf headed to Flowerstar's den. Moonpaw silently followed. Outside the entrance Dappledleaf called out, "Flowerstar? May I speak with you?" When they heard a meow in reply, they entered, Dappledleaf going first, her tail disappearing into the den. Moonpaw pursued her into Flowerstar's den, her eyes adjusting to the dark of the cave. Once she could see, she found a place to sit, a respectful distance from the two older she-cats. Flowerstar dipped her head to Dappledleaf respectfully.

"So what did you find out?" Flowerstar prompted.

Moonpaw held her breath as Dappledleaf opened her mouth to speak. _Did she have a similar dream to me?_

"I dreamt of nothing really. I just spoke with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. They had nothing important to tell me. But I think Moonpaw has something important to tell." Dappledleaf meowed and Moonpaw's eyes widened when Dappledleaf turned to her. The two she-cats gazed at her and she hunched her shoulders, shying away from their attention.

"Go on." Flowerstar said gently and Moonpaw took a deep breath.

"I dreamt of cats yowling and wailing of fear and loss, and kits crying. Then Spottedleaf said in my head, 'Avoid the battle and save them all. Water is your friend and enemy.'" Moonpaw blurted out, repeating what the beautiful long ago medicine cat had said. Flowerstar's eyes had widened in alarm as Moonpaw had spoken and Dappledleaf had flicked her tail anxiously. Moonpaw watched as the two she-cats examined her and exchanged glances.

"Ok Moonpaw. You may go now." Flowerstar dismissed her, and Moonpaw scampered out. She raced to the medicine den before anyone could question her. Luckily Featherpaw was asleep, so Moonpaw curled up in her nest and slept.

Chapter 12

More Than Just Friendship

Featherpaw woke, and glanced around quickly. Moonpaw was asleep in her nest, curled up. She seemed tense. Featherpaw shrugged and yawned. She tried to stand and then remembered her leg. Too late, she stood up and squeaked with pain as it travelled up her leg. She winced and lay back down quickly, taking extra caution not to lie on her leg. She groomed herself, taking careful even licks, and finished just as Dappledleaf walked in. The medicine cat padded over to her and sniffed her leg. She then prodded it with a paw. Featherpaw winced and mewed, "What did you do that for?"

"If you can feel the pain, that's good. It means you will still be able to use your leg. If it's numb, then it won't work properly and it will be useless." Dappledleaf explained, turning and padding to her den. "I'm going to have a break. Wake me or Moonpaw if there's trouble." Featherpaw nodded and laid her head on her paws. She raised it when she scented someone. _Tigerpaw!_ The handsome brown tom stepped into the den and Featherpaw looked at him happily. Tigerpaw sauntered over to her and licked her cheek. Featherpaw touched her nose to his cheek and then whispered, "Tigerpaw… do you really like me?"

"Yes Featherpaw...I really do. I…I love you for who you are." Tigerpaw meowed softly to her.

Featherpaw replied truthfully, "I love you too." Tigerpaw brushed her side with his tail. Featherpaw looked up at him lovingly. He was hers. It was real now. _I wonder if he would want kits. I hope so._ Featherpaw thought, daydreaming.

He licked her on the forehead and then padded away, saying, "I have a training session. I'll visit you again soon." Featherpaw nodded and curled up, trying to sleep. When she finally got to sleep, her dreams were filled of Tigerpaw and the future, which she hoped brought kits.

Featherpaw woke to the sound of Dappledleaf talking to an excitable Tigerpaw. Featherpaw raised her head and shook the sleep away like she would shake water from her pelt. She stood on three legs and hopped over to them. Dappledleaf and Tigerpaw turned to her.

"You're healed! And guess what?" Tigerpaw said quickly, not waiting for an answer, "We get to go to The Gathering! Its two nights from now, but Flowerstar said we could! She said we've been training really hard and deserved it!" Featherpaw instantly brightened. Dappledleaf removed the splint and Featherpaw let her leg fall to the ground. She put some weight on it and tested it out. Tigerpaw raced out of the den and came back with two mice and a rabbit. He dropped the rabbit at Dappledleaf's paws and then flicked his tail at Featherpaw to follow. She trotted out calling to Dappledleaf, "Thanks!" Tigerpaw led her to a secluded area near the apprentice's den and lay down. She lay beside him, her back legs stretched out and her wings by her side. He dropped the mice and pushed one toward Featherpaw. She flicked her ears gratefully. She could feel his fur brushing against her every time he moved. She rested her head next to his shoulder and he nuzzled her. Once they were done they groomed each other's fur, sharing all they had learnt in training.

"Robinspot taught me this cool move today. It's called the leap-and-cover. You…" Tigerpaw trailed off, as Featherpaw had rolled her eyes. "What?" he said, rolling her over and crouching playfully.

"Let's see how much you've learned, then." Featherpaw challenged, scurrying to her paws and shaking her pelt, making sand fall from her fur and scatter to the ground around her. She bunched her legs and leapt at him, taking him by surprise. She held him down then laughed and rolled off him and lay beside him. He touched her belly with the tip of his tail and she rolled over facing him. He poked his tongue at her and she batted at his front leg. He then looked at her and Featherpaw was again mesmerised by his amber eyes.

"I can't wait until we're warriors." Tigerpaw meowed dreamily. Featherpaw nodded and stood, once again shaking sand from her fur. Tigerpaw got up and rubbed against her. She purred and wove around him, then sat beside him and twined her tail with his. He gazed at her with wide laughing eyes. Featherpaw purred, closing her eyes to slits, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his fur brushing against hers. He then stood and looked at the sky.

"It's almost moonhigh. We better go to sleep." Tigerpaw meowed, peering back at her over his shoulder. Featherpaw nodded and followed him to the apprentices den. Featherpaw moved her den over towards where Tigerpaw slept. Now that Moonpaw was an apprentice medicine cat, she had her on den in the medicine cat den. On the left side of Tigerpaw, Stormpaw's grey figure could be seen, her flank rising and falling. Featherpaw curled up next to Tigerpaw and easily fell asleep.

Chapter 13

Traitor

Two sunrises later, it was the day of Featherpaw's first Gathering. She woke beside Tigerpaw and yawned. Stormpaw's nest on Tigerpaw's other side was empty, so she must have left for training already. Featherpaw stretched and padded outside to the fresh-kill pile. She took a sparrow from the pile and sat down to eat it. As she sat, Flamecloud and Birdflight appeared from the warrior's den and walked to the fresh-kill pile together. Her mother and father were murmuring to each other. They paused to grab some fresh-kill, then padded away to eat. Featherpaw flicked her tail curiously, wondering what they were talking about, but didn't have much time to think about it. Goldenwater trotted out of the warrior's den. She nodded to Featherpaw and chose a vole, then turned and sat outside the warrior's den to eat. Featherpaw demolished the last mouthful of her sparrow then stood. She stretched one last time and went back to the apprentice's den. Tigerpaw shuffled out of the apprentice's den and chose a mouse from the pile. He sat down beside her to eat it.

"Do you think Goldenwater and Robinspot will let us train together?" Tigerpaw mewed between mouthfuls.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Featherpaw replied, casting her gaze over to where Goldenwater was eating. The golden she-cat was just sitting up as Stormhawk and Badgerheart joined her. Goldenwater greeted them, but she was too far away for Featherpaw to hear. Once Tigerpaw was done eating they groomed each other, getting ready for their training session. Robinspot emerged from the warrior's den, grabbed a starling from the fresh-kill pile and sauntered over to Stormhawk, Goldenwater and Badgerheart. Badgerheart and Stormhawk walked toward the fresh-kill pile and left Robinspot and Goldenwater to murmur to each other while eating. Then the two she-cats got up and made their way over to Tigerpaw and Featherpaw. Their mentors stopped a tail-length away from their apprentices.

Goldenwater greeted them briskly and announced, "We are going to assess you. You will go alone and hunt, and we will watch you. Your prey will be deposited to the pile. Head toward the abandoned Twoleg place. And remember the things we have taught you about hunting. Good luck." Featherpaw's face lit up and she thought excitedly, _One step closer to being a warrior! First a Gathering, now we have an assessment! I better be careful and show Goldenwater I deserve to be a warrior._ Featherpaw bounded out of camp, a new sudden energy flowing through her. Tigerpaw followed and once they got to the old broken Twoleg nest they split up, Featherpaw heading toward the stream, and Tigerpaw racing toward MeadowClan territory. She raced across the bridge that branched over the stream. She skidded to a stop as she realised she had passed the stream. Featherpaw paused at the Twoleg path close to the stream and lifted her head. She opened her mouth, scenting the air. A strong scent of water vole, along with the stale reek of dog drifted toward her. She crouched and stalked forward passing over the path cautiously, and then hiding in the undergrowth on the other side. The dog scent faded as she moved farther away from the Twoleg path. She gazed forward and her eyes caught movement in the reeds next to the stream. The water vole was collecting small reeds and grass, probably for its den. Featherpaw crept closer then pounced, grasping the creature with her claws unsheathed. The water vole struggled and before it could utter a noise Featherpaw bit down on its neck hard. She heard a crunch and released the body. Murmuring thanks to StarClan, she buried her prey next to the stream to collect later. She then then headed toward the Ancient Oak. At the foot of the tree she saw a starling. She pounced on it and swiftly took its life. Burying at the foot of the great tree she stayed close to it, and after a while she had caught three mice, a sparrow, and two rabbits. She buried them with the starling and then went to collect her water vole. She then returned to the Ancient Oak. Suddenly, her ears pricked as she detected rustling. She paused, scanning the forest floor for movement. She found the source of noise, a patch of moving grass. She crouched, bunching her legs. She then sprung forward, landing on the back of the movement. She saw it was a tom-cat, and he had the scent of MeadowClan. She unsheathed her claws and held on. He yowled and rolled over. She was squashed beneath him and she hissed. He scurried away from her, barely on his paws, and she finally had a good look at him. He was a brown tom with black paws and black ears. He hissed at her.

"What are you doing here? This is JungleClan territory!" Featherpaw challenged him, her tail flicking threateningly and her fur standing on end.

"I don't have to answer to you, you piece of fox-dung!" the tom snarled, recovering and getting to his paws. The two cats, one ginger and one brown, circled each other, their claws unsheathed and backs arched aggressively. Suddenly a golden she-cat exploded from the undergrowth and landed on the back of the tom. Featherpaw and the tom both yowled in confusion and surprise as the tom was wrestled to the ground and held there, the she-cat exposing her claws to the tom's neck.

"Goldenwater?! I had that under control! You didn't need to-" Featherpaw exclaimed angrily, unable to finish as her mentor shot a fierce look at her apprentice that quickly silenced Featherpaw.

"Blackberry." Goldenwater spat, holding him down, "What are you doing so far from MeadowClan?"

Blackberry struggled and hissed in her face, "That's none of your business! Or have you suddenly turned into a leader? Do I have to call you Goldenstar now?"

Goldenwater growled. "If that's how you want it, fine." She grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him toward camp, flicking her tail at Featherpaw. Featherpaw sulkily followed her mentor. Once they reached camp, Blackberry scratching and struggling against Goldenwater the whole way, they made their way down the Cliffside and into camp. Blackberry's yowling and spitting alerted the Clan. Goldenwater, Featherpaw and a struggling Blackberry were soon surrounded. Darkfur, his lip curling and fur bristling, raced away to get Flowerstar. The white she-cat emerged from her den and bounded over, confronting Blackberry with a cold stare.

"Featherpaw found him on our territory and attacked him. I broke in as Blackberry was about to pounce. I didn't want her to get hurt right after her injury." Goldenwater explained to the leader. Flowerstar merely nodded, not even regarding her golden-coloured warrior. Goldenwater dipped her head and backed away. Blackberry didn't need to be held down. He was surrounded by a Clan of cats, who were all staring at him with undisguised hatred and hostility. Featherpaw backed away too and sat beside her mentor.

"What are you doing here Blackberry? Do you not like MeadowClan anymore, so you've come to join JungleClan?" Flowerstar interrogated, her tail waving from side to side and her usually smooth white fur was bristled and spiky. Her face was angry, her green, inquisitive eyes cold and unfriendly. Blackberry stood bravely and faced her, but there was a trace of fear in his eyes.

"No! I am a loyal MeadowClan cat! It's none of your business why-" He started.

"Then why are you here?" "Get out!" "Go back to MeadowClan!" The voices of JungleClan rose above him, drowning the rest of his words.

"Silence!" Flowerstar yowled, and the cats fell quiet, the only sound the usual bird calls and wind in the trees.

Flowerstar repeated her question. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was exiled! Happy now, O great leader?" Blackberry admitted, and then continued, "Can you let me go, now?"

"No. Why were you exiled?" Flowerstar demanded.

"I was exiled for killing a cat. A kit, in fact." All of JungleClan froze, and then erupted into noise.

"Rogue!" "You don't deserve to live!" "Kill him Flowerstar!" "Keep him prisoner!" "What a disgrace to the warrior code!"

Flowerstar was shocked, and didn't try to silence her Clan. Then she regained control of herself and raised her tail for silence. Her Clan slowly quietened down.

"You-" Flowerstar meowed, then paused and started again. "Why would you kill a defenceless kit?"

"It was an accident! But my Clan were too angry. My mate was in- in JungleClan, so I was coming to tell her the bad news. And I brought her two other kits." His eyes set on a reddish-tinged she-cat who had just returned to the camp followed by a brown tom. Featherpaw's heart froze. Robinspot! The she-cat pricked her ears as all eyes turned on her, and then understanding flooded her eyes as she saw Blackberry held down by Flowerstar. She hesitated then padded forward to meet her leader.

"Flowerstar, I-" she started.

"I don't want to hear it! You betrayed your Clan, and you betrayed the warrior code!" Flowerstar snarled, hurt showing in her eyes. Featherpaw watched with a sinking feeling in her heart. She felt fur brushing her side and looked up to see Flamecloud. Her father had curled his tail protectively around his daughter. As she looked up he glanced down at her with worry. She leaned against her father, comforted by his warm fur.

Robinspot looked utterly lost for words and hung her head. She did not even pause to look at her mate.

"Exile me then. Go ahead. I'll take my kits with me." Robinspot mewled sadly, glancing at Flowerstar. Their leader did not move, still glancing between Robinspot and Blackberry. She looked confused for a few moments, and then shook herself. She sighed.

"No Robinspot, you can stay. And you Blackberry. If you want, that is. Go get your kits." Flowerstar sounded tired. Dappledleaf padded forward and whispered in her leader's ear. Flowerstar nodded and the pair walked away towards Flowerstar's den. Featherpaw flicked her ears uneasily. Flamecloud licked her ear, and then walked away to her mother. Birdflight's ears were twisted back with worry. Flamecloud brushed his tail across her flank and sat beside her, mewing comfort to her. Featherpaw looked around and saw Moonpaw sitting outside Flowerstar's den. She's _probably waiting for Dappledleaf._ Featherpaw suspected, and she trotted over to her sister. Moonpaw turned to face her sister.

"Hey Moonpaw. This is weird, isn't it? All of a sudden we find out Robinspot loves a MeadowClan cat! Who would've thought?"

"Hi. Yea, it is pretty weird. How did you go in your assessment?" Moonpaw asked, changing the subject. She seemed uncomfortable around her sister. _What's got into her? She's been acting weird around me ever since…Oh! She's…jealous?_ Featherpaw realised with a start.

"It went good! Sorry I have to go talk to Goldenwater about something…Bye!" Featherpaw lied, hurrying away. Moonpaw nodded in farewell and turned back to the den, waiting. Faetherpaw didn't stop as she hurtled into the apprentices den. Out of nowhere she laughed. She instantly stopped as she realised Owlpaw at the far side of the den. He raised his head sleepily and yawned.

"Is that you Featherpaw? What are you-" He broke off as he accidentally yawned again then started again. "What are you laughing about? What's happened?" Featherpaw took a breath. _Where did that come from?!_

"Guess What? The craziest thing has happened while you were sleeping!"

"What?" the tom asked, sitting up and leaning forward.

"Robinspot loved a cat from MeadowClan! And she had kits! How did she keep it a secret?" Featherpaw wondered. Owlpaw's eyes widened in shock at what she had told him. He raced out of the den, leaving Featherpaw sitting in the den, thinking. After a few moments, Featherpaw followed Owlpaw out. He was with his father, mewing to him. Darkfur nodded to his son, and then flicked his tail urgently. Owlpaw padded out of camp. Robinspot and Blackberry, she noticed, had disappeared. Without those two in camp, it seemed like an ordinary day, as if the few minutes had never happened. Flamecloud and Birdflight were sharing tongues a few tail-lengths from the warriors den. Cloudyeyes, Stormhawk and Badgerheart were just returning with prey that they deposited on the fresh-kill pile. Then, when Featherpaw looked closer, she could see that the cats all look tense and shaken. Flamecloud and Birdflight's eyes were both wide with shock, and the hunting patrol was carrying their prey limply, as if they couldn't believe their own Clanmate had betrayed them. Featherpaw's tail dropped and she made her way over to her mother and father. She lay down beside her mother. Birdflight touched her nose to Featherpaw's cheek. Featherpaw nuzzled her mother gratefully. Flamecloud lay on the other side of Birdflight. He looked at his daughter.

"How did you go in your assessment?" he asked her.

"I don't really know…Blackberry came and Goldenwater and I got caught up with that…" Featherpaw stuttered. Flamecloud nodded sympathetically. Featherpaw lay beside her mother, resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes. She was disturbed by loud murmurs and she looked up. Returning to camp were Robinspot and Blackberry. They both carried a kit. One was black tom with red-tinged paws, ears and tail tip. His jaws were open in a soundless wail. The other was a reddish she-kit like Robinspot with black ears, tail tip. Robinspot and Blackberry set down their bundles and Robinspot curled around them. Featherpaw saw a tear escape from her eyes and fall to the ground. Blackberry sat down beside her with head bowed. Flowerstar surfaced from her den and strutted to the cats. Blackberry avoided her gaze and Robinspot had her back to her leader. Flowerstar flicked her tail.

"Come." She commanded. The cats followed her to the nursery where she stood by it as Robinspot and Blackberry entered with their kits hanging from their mouths. Then Flowerstar sighed and went to her den. She saw Tigerpaw nervously approach the nursery. She raced to him, flicking her tail in farewell to her parents. She stopped beside him.

"Do you think we should go in?" Tigerpaw asked.

Featherpaw hesitated. At any other time they could go in whenever. But now was different. "I guess so…Come on." They padded slowly in. Robinspot was lying in a nest with Blackberry beside her. Robinspot looked up when the apprentices entered.

"Tigerpaw? Featherpaw? What are you doing here?" Robinspot meowed, but without conviction. Blackberry glanced up briefly then bowed his head, with his tail curled around his paws. He looked like a shadow in the darkness of the den.

"We-we came to see the kits." Tigerpaw stammered. "What are their names?"

"Amberkit," Robinspot replied as she pointed at the she-kit, "And Sparrowkit." She flicked her tail at the tom. The kits were suckling hungrily. Blackberry looked at the apprentices. Featherpaw looked at the tiny kits.

"You said you were exiled for killing a kit. How…how did it, you know, happen?" Tigerpaw said, clearly scared out of his fur. What kind of warrior would kill a kit!

"It was an accident. A fox had attacked our camp. We evacuated but Volekit was still in there. I-I heard a squeal, and instantly recognized Volekit's grey fur. I raced back to camp. The fox had Volekit in his jaws. I leapt at it and grabbed Volekit. But the fox bit him on the neck then ran. To my Clanmates it must've looked like I killed him…" Blackberry trailed off, his eyes shining with grief. He hung his head again. Featherpaw fidgeted uncomfortably as Robinspot glanced sympathetically at her mate. Featherpaw didn't want to think about how Robinspot's loyalty was tested by her love of the MeadowClan tom. The apprentices dipped their heads and backed out of the nursery.

"They were beautiful!" Tigerpaw exclaimed, looking at Featherpaw.

Featherpaw nodded. "I want to have kits someday." She meowed wistfully. Tigerpaw flicked his tail at her ear softly.

"One day you will." He assured her. Featherpaw's heart raced. What exactly did he mean by that?

Chapter 14

Gathering

Featherpaw sat down outside the nursery as Tigerpaw padded away. The Clan was quiet now, whispering and murmuring to each other softly. Featherpaw glanced up at the sky. It was a clear blue, with no clouds in sight. _Perfect for the Gathering tonight. I wonder what Flowerstar will talk about? I wonder if she'll mention Blackberry…_ Featherpaw was so lost in her thoughts of The Gathering that she didn't notice when Stormpaw walked up to her.

"Hi!" Stormpaw meowed cheerfully. Featherpaw shook her head and jumped.

"Oh, Stormpaw, hi. Sorry. I was daydreaming." Featherpaw explained. Stormpaw laughed.

"That's ok. Also, are you going to The Gathering?"

"Yes. Are you?" Featherpaw answered.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Stormpaw wriggled uncontrollably.

Featherpaw laughed. "Calm down! We still have to wait until sunset, remember?"

"Yes, I know." Featherpaw flicked her friend on her side.

"What do you think about this whole..." Featherpaw paused and took a deep breath. "Robinspot and Blackberry thing…?"

Stormpaw's eyes hardened and she growled, "Robinspot is a traitor! She should never have broken the warrior code! Same goes for Blackberry." Featherpaw nodded.

"Have you seen the kits?" Featherpaw asked.

"Yes. I guess they are beautiful, but…" Stormpaw trailed off.

Featherpaw finished, "But their parents are traitors. I don't think that will change the kits. If they grow up **following** the warrior code," Featherpaw continued, putting an emphasis on the word 'following,' "Then they probably won't turn out like their parents. They'll be loyal." _I hope._ She added silently to herself. Stormpaw looked doubtful but nodded. Creamfur called from outside the warrior's den.

Stormpaw glanced at her mother and acknowledged her with a flick of her stormy grey tail. "Bye!" she meowed quickly and ran off.

Featherpaw pricked her ears in farewell then padded to the apprentice's den. Luckily it was empty, and Featherpaw curled up in her nest. She might as well get sleep before the Gathering.

Featherpaw stalked through the undergrowth. She pricked her ears and detected a tiny heartbeat coming from the direction of a hazel bush. _Mouse!_ She confirmed, and then moved forward. She then leapt forward and grabbed the mouse in her outstretched claws. She was about to kill it when she heard a voice. The mouse struggled away as Featherpaw pricked her ears, distracted.

"Wake up Featherpaw! It's time to go to the Gathering!"

Featherpaw blinked open her eyes.

"Tigerpaw? I was having this great dream!" The tom was standing over her, shaking her with his front paws.

"Come on! Flowerstar's waiting!" The tom replied impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Featherpaw meowed sleepily. She hastily groomed herself and bounced out of the den, all haziness forgotten in her excitement of her first Gathering. Flowerstar was at the head of the group of cats that sat waiting. Flamecloud, Badgerheart, Stormhawk and Sandclaw were among them. Featherpaw noticed however, that Robinspot was not among them. And of course, Blackberry was not a proper part of the Clan. Featherpaw walked over to Tigerpaw and sat beside him at the back of the group. He licked her cheek.

Flowerstar then yowled, "It's time to go! Take care of camp." She added to Cloudyeyes, who would be in charge while Flowerstar and Darkfur went to the Gathering. The grey and white tom nodded.

"Bye!" Owlpaw meowed as he ran up to Featherpaw. "Tell me all about it when you come back." Featherpaw nodded, her whiskers twitching in amusement as Tigerpaw stood up and stared at Owlpaw as the brown tom walked away. Featherpaw rested her tail on his back. Flowerstar raced up the side of camp and the rest of the group streamed out behind her. Featherpaw and Tigerpaw stayed at the back of the group, behind her father, matching each other stride for stride. They bounded through the forest, dodging trees. The wind blew in Featherpaw's face, bringing the scent of Twolegs mixed with LeafClan. She blinked as a rabbit ran from the undergrowth and almost tripped her. The full moon floated on the reflection of the water as they jumped over it and continued. Finally they reached the trunk of a tree that led over a river to an island.

"That's where Gatherings are held." Flamecloud whispered softly.

"Does that mean we have to cross the tree?" Featherpaw murmured nervously, eyeing the water fearfully as it bubbled quietly and rushed quickly downstream.

"It's ok. You won't slip. Just dig your claws in." Flamecloud replied. Flowerstar stepped aside so that Darkfur could cross. He slowly made his way over, then jumped down. Badgerheart followed him over and waited beside the deputy for the others. Featherpaw lifted her head to taste the air. The scent of OceanClan and LeafClan drifted toward her from the direction of the island. Finally it was her turn to cross. She then realised she was the last o cross, except for Flowerstar. She quickly jumped up and tried to hurry along, so she wouldn't keep them here for long. She took the first step and dug her claws in. She took two more steps, and then lifted one front paw. When she set it down, she forgot to hold on with her claws and she slipped, tumbling into the deep, fast-flowing water. The cold hit her and she gasped, swallowing water. She drifted along underwater, unable to get to the surface and breathe. She finally touched the bottom and kicked up. She spluttered and coughed water then went back under. A paw touched her briefly, and then jaws met her scruff. Her body slammed against a cat, and she was dropped from the impact. She struggled to keep her head above the water but couldn't and she closed her eyes as she went under again. Then something sharp smashed against her side and she lost consciousness.

Featherpaw blinked open her eyes. She was on the bank. Her rescuer, a brown she-cat with black zigzag stripes down her back, sat panting, her fur drenched. A dark grey tom with green stripes down his back and blue spots under his amber eyes padded forward.

"Good job Crystalheart." The dark grey tom praised. The she-cat lifted her head. Flowerstar yowled as she raced over followed by the Clan. _That tom must be leader_ Featherpaw thought fuzzily.

"Featherpaw? Are you ok? Great StarClan!" Flowerstar murmured close to her face. Featherpaw tried to utter a sound but nothing came out. Instead she blinked her eyes several times. Flamecloud sat beside his daughter and licked her fur. He laid his tail over her, but immediately raised it. She meowed solemnly to the OceanClan cats, "Thank you Reedstar and Crystalheart."

"Flowerstar…She…" Flamecloud instantly dove back into the throng of cats and reappeared with Dappledleaf and Moonpaw. Moonpaw gasped.

"Go get herbs Moonpaw. Get cobwebs and goldenrod." Dappledleaf meowed urgently. Moonpaw ran off. Dappledleaf sat beside Featherpaw. She put a paw on the cut, and Featherpaw winced. She didn't have the strength left to cry out. The pain stabbed her and she gritted her teeth. Flowerstar led the cats to the island and left Tigerpaw, Flamecloud, and Dappledleaf behind. Moonpaw came back with cobwebs and a tall herb with yellow flowers. Dappledleaf chewed it and applied it to Featherpaw's wound. She then placed the cobwebs on it. Featherpaw blinked away the tears that started to form at her eyes. A drop fell to the ground softly. Featherpaw struggled to get rid of her tears. Then Dappledleaf whispered, "Are you strong enough to walk?" Featherpaw nodded. She scrambled to her paws; her face set in a grimace, she started to pad toward the Gathering. Voices drifted toward her. MeadowClan had still not arrived. She limped into the hollow and gasped. There was a large tree where Flowerstar and Icestar sat on branches. The two leaders were far from each other. Darkfur and LeafClan's deputy sat, also far apart, at the roots. The dark grey tom with green stripes appeared with Crystalheart, the brown she-cat, and they too went to the tree and took their places. _She must be the deputy_ Featherpaw guessed as she sat beside and Darkfur and greeted him. All Featherpaw could see were different coloured coats. Cats were everywhere! Tigerpaw emerged and stood beside her. Featherpaw leaned on him and they pushed their way to the front. Most of the cats shot them looks if Featherpaw's wings brushed them or if Tigerpaw or Featherpaw stepped on someone's tail. Finally they got to the front. Featherpaw lay down with her paws tucked under her. She swiftly licked her chest as the black she-cat beside her hissed as one of her wings touched her side. Featherpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. She tasted the air. Still no MeadowClan. Then a yowl sounded.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted a green she-cat with purple spots. Many cats followed behind her. Featherpaw recognized Treetail from when he stole prey. She wondered if Flowerstar would mention that. The MeadowClan leader broke from her Clan and scrambled up the tree. Then Icestar stood.

"LeafClan is well. We have a new litter of kits, and two of our apprentices have become warriors. They will now be known as Flamestorm," Icestar paused as the cats below turned to congratulate a ginger tom with stormy blue eyes who lifted his head proudly, "and Briarheart." He finished. The cats turned to congratulate a dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes who ducked her head in embarrassment. Icestar sat back down and MeadowClan's leader stepped forward.

"MeadowClan is doing well. We have **three** new warriors. They are Rabbitfur," a grey tom with brown eyes, "Stormblaze," a light grey she-cat with green eyes, "and Dawnroar." A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. "MeadowClan has plenty of prey." She finished.

Featherpaw whispered to Badgerheart, who was in front of her, "What's the name of MeadowClan's leader?"

"Vinestar." Badgerheart replied. Featherpaw turned her attention back to the great tree as Reedstar stepped forward. He announced a new warrior, Quicksilver, a silver tabby tom with green eyes, and two new litters of kits.

"OceanClan has never been this full-fed." Reedstar finished. He then sat and nodded to Flowerstar.

She stood and yowled, "MeadowClan are prey-stealers!" Outbreaks of rage rang around the clearing. The MeadowClan cats jumped up and faced the JungleClan cats, which were bristling, claws unsheathed, defending their leader.

"Liars!"

"As if!"

"Where's your proof?"

Vinestar sprung up and faced Flowerstar, his fur bristling and his teeth bared. He snarled at her, "You liar! We haven't stolen any prey!"

Flowerstar snorted. "Treetail will know. Ask him." Vinestar looked down at his deputy, who shuffled his paws and avoided his leader's gaze.

"We-we did…sort of…take some…" Treetail admitted. Vinestar stared fiercely at his deputy, and then flattened his fur.

"Flowerstar, I am extremely sorry. I didn't know." Vinestar apologized. "Treetail will be in BIG trouble when we get home." He added, glaring at Treetail, who hung his head. Featherpaw heard a few cats laugh and murmur. Then Vinestar addressed all the cats. "The Gathering is over!" The leaders jumped down from the tree and cats murmured farewell to their friends. Featherpaw and Tigerpaw stood and followed Badgerheart to where Darkfur and Flowerstar were gathering cats together to leave for the journey home. As they waited, she saw Vinestar speaking sternly to Treetail, who bowed his head in shame. Featherpaw twitched her whiskers with amusement then turned as Flowerstar turned and headed for camp. She bounded back through the forest, the wind propelling her forward with her Clan beside her.

Chapter 15

When they got back, Moonpaw headed straight to the medicine den. She curled up in her den. The moon ahead was starting to dip down. Soon it would be dawn. Moonpaw closed her eyes and covered her exposed fur with her wings and tail.After a few moments, Moonpaw huffed and opened her eyes. There was no chance of her falling asleep. Instead she went to the store of herbs and sorted through them over and over. Dappledleaf joined her on her sixth time.

"What are you doing?" Her mentor asked curiously as Moonpaw then sorted through the herbs a seventh time.

"I'm bored, so I'm sorting through the herbs."

"Eight times?" Dappledleaf said, watching as the herbs were sorted an eighth time. Moonpaw stopped sorting and put all the herbs back in their place.

"I can't sleep." Moonpaw admitted.

Dappledleaf looked at her apprentice sympathetically. "Do you want poppy seeds?"

Moonpaw shook her head. "No. I want to be alert. And I don't want to dream of the cats wailing and I don't want to hear Spottedleaf's warning." Moonpaw added.

Dappledleaf licked Moonpaw on the ear. She then looked at her seriously. "You need to sleep. And if the dreams come back, don't fear them. Figure out what they mean." With that, the calico slipped in her den, and Moonpaw curled up in her nest. When at last she did fall asleep, she dreamt of nothing.

Moonpaw blinked open her eyes slowly. Sunlight was filtering in from the roof of the den directly above her. It was nearly sun-high! Moonpaw jumped up and licked her fur hastily. She then tried to walk forward, but was stopped by a huge yawn. She parted her jaws wide, and then snapped them shut and raced outside. The camp was already active, cats around the fresh-kill pile, cats preparing for a patrol. She saw Dappledleaf heading towards the elder's den. Her mentor slipped inside. Moonpaw rushed over and padded into the den. Dappledleaf had moss. She looked over when Moonpaw entered.

"You've come, have you?" Dappledleaf didn't wait for an answer. "Go to the nursery and check up on the queens while I do this." Dappledleaf turned back to what she was doing. Moonpaw trotted over to the nursery. When she went inside, a new she-cat was inside with two tiny kits. _She must have kitted last night._ Moonpaw thought. Robinspot was also inside with her kits. The new she-cat was Dawnstorm. Her mate, Appledusk, was beside her, leaning over to look at his kits. Appledusk looked up when Moonpaw entered, and Dawnstorm turned her head, her eyes filled with love.

"Hello Moonpaw." Appledusk nodded to her. Dawnstorm nodded with exhaustion. Robinspot was asleep on the other side of the den. Her kits were close to her side, and her tail blanketed them safely.

"Hello. I've come to check your kits. Is that alright?" Dappledleaf had told Moonpaw that she must ask the queens permission; otherwise the queen gets protective of her kits.

Dawnstorm hesitated. "What are you going to do to them?"

"I'm just going to check that they're breathing properly, and that they're completely healthy." Moonpaw explained confidently.

"But Dappledleaf already did that." Dawnstorm argued.

"Yes," Moonpaw replied patiently, "but we have to check them daily." Dawnstorm flicked her ears and brushed her tail away from her kits. One was a brown tom like Dawnstorm and the other was a reddish tom like Appledusk. They squirmed around, searching for their mother. Moonpaw gently and expertly ran her paw over the spines, heads and legs of the kits, and then sniffed them quickly. "They're very healthy!" Moonpaw reported happily. She stopped her wings from fluttering in excitement. She was becoming a proper medicine cat! After she quickly checked up on Robinspot she then padded out of the den. Dappledleaf was walking toward her.

"How were Dawnstorm's kits?" Dappledleaf asked.

"They are very healthy. Two tom-cats! That's going to be trouble." Moonpaw added mischievously, twitching her whiskers in amusement. She did not envy Dawnstorm when the toms got older. Dappledleaf nodded.

"Come on, let's collect some herbs. We're running low on goldenrod and chervil. We might also get some more cobwebs." Dappledleaf trailed off. Moonpaw caught up with her mentor and matched her pace for pace. They headed into the forest, heading toward the abandoned Twoleg place. "This is where I keep a patch of herbs. I check them each day to make sure they have water. You go find some cobwebs while I get the herbs." Dappledleaf instructed. Moonpaw nodded and sauntered a few foxlengths from Dappledleaf. She surveyed the stretch of forest before her and saw between two ferns a large cobweb. She walked closer and in inspected it for spiders. She saw a big black, furry spider and jumped away.

She padded back to Dappledleaf and asked, "What do I do if there is a spider on the cobweb?"

Dappledleaf replied, still biting herbs out of the patch. "Leave it. Spiders can be poisonous." Moonpaw nodded and bounded back to where she had found the spider. She then examined the undergrowth. She saw a much smaller web with dew collecting on the silvery string. She grabbed it in her paw and hopped back to Dappledleaf on three paws. "Good job. Put it on a leaf. That way you can collect more and put it on the same leaf." Moonpaw grabbed a leaf off a hawthorn bush and carefully placed the web on the leaf. He then searched around for more and found two more webs. By then Dappledleaf had finished and they returned to camp. When they entered her shoulders drooped. It was so quiet in peaceful in the forest, but in camp it was noisy and busy. Moonpaw liked the tranquillity of the forest and was not pleased by the sight that greeted her. She ambled over to the medicine cat den and helped Dappledleaf put away the cobwebs and herbs they had collected. She then looked at the sky. It was beginning to slide down into a pink sunrise. She yawned. It had been a busy day. She bid Dappledleaf farewell as she went to see Mouseclaw with a splinter and left Moonpaw in peace. Moonpaw curled up in her nest and fell instantly asleep.

Moonpaw blinked open her eyes. She was lying in a starlit forest. _StarClan!_ She thought excitedly, and she perked up her ears to listen for a StarClan cat. She stood up and looked around. She couldn't detect any cats. Then she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

" _The Moon Light will shine bright, as a Feather falls from her Wing. When these two combine, they will stop the Storm."_

"What do you mean? What does **that** mean!?" Moonpaw cried, but the voice only faded away. Moonpaw sighed and lay down on the soft grass stalks. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Moonpaw finally woke up in JungleClan, she sighed. As always, StarClan was vague about what they meant. She licked her paw thoughtfully. _The Moon Light will shine bright, as a Feather falls from her Wing. When these two combine, they will stop the Storm… I wonder what that means._ Moonpaw thought. She shook it from her mind. She had jobs to do. She couldn't sit here all day pondering it. She heaved to her paws and padded outside. Another day of work.


End file.
